thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
David Mitton
David Mitton (Geboren am dreizehnten Juli 1938 in Preston, Ost Lothian, Schottland, Vereinigtes Königreich - gestorben am sechzehnten Mai 2008 in London, England, Vereingtes Königreich) schrieb Episoden, war Produzent und führte Regie für Thomas & seine Freunde und TUGS. Er arbeitete von 1984 bis 2003 an der Serie. Karriere Zuerst arbeitete er als Puppenspieler an Gerry Anderson-Serien wie "Joe 90", "Captain Scarlet" und "Thunderbirds", bevor er 1983 mit Robert D. Cardona Clearwater Features beitrat. Mitton schrieb sechs Episoden von "TUGS" und leitete neun von ihnen. Als Clearwater Features 1990 geschlossen wurde, trat er der Britt Allcroft Company bei. Obwohl einige Episoden auf der Railway Series basierten, wurden einige von ihm und von Britt Allcroft geschrieben. Nach dem Tod des Reverend W. Awdry im Jahr 1997 beschlossen Mitton und Allcroft, eigene Geschichten zu erschaffen. Er schrieb Geschichten für Episoden der sechsten und siebten Staffel. Seine letzte Episode als Schriftsteller war Edward the Very Useful Engine, aber er führte Regi bis Three Cheers for Thomas. Steve Asquith ersetzte ihn von nun an als Regisseur. David war auch ein Modell-Unit-Kreativberater für Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive. Er arbeitete mit dem Produzenten David Lane von Gerry Anderson mit der eigenen Firma "Pineapple Squared Entertainment" zusammen, die eine neue CGI-Animationsreihe "Adventures On Orsum Island" ins Leben rufen sollte. Nur wenige Episoden von "Orsum" waren vor seinem Tod fertig. Traurigerweise erlitt David Mitton einen Herzinfarkt und starb am 16. Mai 2008 im Alter von 69 Jahren. Sein Tod wurde erst am 28. Mai 2008 bekannt gegeben. Viele Fans von "Thomas & seine Freunde" und "TUGS" waren über diese Nachricht zutiefst traurig. Geschriebene Episoden Staffel 1 * Die Weihnachtsfeier (Mit Britt Allcroft) Staffel 3 Beide wurden geschrieben mit Britt Allcroft. * Auf See * Ein tolles Weihnachtsabenteuer Staffel 4 * Rusty hilft (Mit Britt Allcroft) Staffel 5 Alle Episoden wurden mit Britt Allcroft geschrieben und neun mit Allcroft und David Maidment. * Unnütze Käfer? * Großmäule Lastwagen * Schöne Aussicht für Gordon (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * Lady Hatts Geburtstagsfeier (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * James und die Geschichte mit dem Baum (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * Die Kobolde und der Ehrengast (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * George macht Mist * Määh! (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * Immer auf Percy * Toby und die Flut * Henry und der Spuk (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * Kinderkrankheiten (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * Stepney verirrt sich * Toby und der alte Krieger * Henry geht baden * Der alte Reisezugwagen * Olivers Entdeckung * Das Viel-Glück-Paket * Sir Topham Hatts Ferien * Eine Überraschung für Percy * Mach' jemand anders eine Freude * Toad und das Rückwärtsfahren (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * Duncan sieht Gespenster (Mit Allcroft und Maidment) * Rusty und der Felsblock * Die Lawine Staffel 6 * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Geschichten-Konzept) * The Fogman (Geschichten-Idee) * It's Only Snow (Geschichten-Idee) * The World's Strongest Engine (Geschichten-Idee) * Scaredy Engines (Geschichten-Idee) * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Geschichten-Idee) * Middle Engine (Geschichten-Idee) * James and the Red Balloon (Geschichte) * Jack Frost (Geschichten-Idee) * Gordon Takes a Tumble (Geschichten-Idee) * Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Geschichten-Idee) * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Geschichten-Idee) * Thomas the Jet Engine (Geschichten-Idee) * Edward the Very Useful Engine * Rusty Saves the Day (Geschichten-Idee) Staffel 7 * Toby's Windmill (Geschichten-Idee) Regie Staffel * Staffel 1 * Staffel 2 * Staffel 3 * Staffel 4 * Staffel 5 * Staffel 6 (24 Episoden) * Staffel 7 Produzent Staffeln * Staffel 1 * Staffel 2 * Staffel 3 * Staffel 4 * Staffel 5 Trivia * Teresa Gallagher, Rasmus Hardiker, William Hope und David Menkin sprachen für den 2015er Reboot der Thunderbirds-Serie, an der David Mitton arbeitete. * Martin Sherman sprach für Davids unfertiges "Adventures on Orsum Island". Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen *'Nominiert' - Britische Akademie der Film- und Fernsehkunst - Bester Animationsfilm für "Thomas, die kleine Lokomotive & seine Freunde", 1985, gemeinsam mit Britt Allcroft und Robert D. Cardona; 1987. Galerie DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG|Mitton mit Duck und Oliver en:David Mitton es:David Mitton he:דייוויד מיטון ja:デヴィッド・ミットン pl:David Mitton ru:Дэвид Миттон Kategorie:Produktions-Crew Kategorie:Episoden-Schreiber Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:TdfL Kategorie:Modellierer Kategorie:Verstorbene Personen